


through the storm

by wallstracktwo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallstracktwo/pseuds/wallstracktwo
Summary: Harry and Louis' marriage has hit a rough patch. A much needed week vacation in Jamaica just may be the second chance their relationship needs. What could possibly go wrong?The answer?Everything.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 164
Collections: HL Royalty Fic Fest 2019/20





	through the storm

**Author's Note:**

> To the original prompter - I took a sharp right turn while writing this but hopefully it's still close to what you were thinking!
> 
> Anna - you are one in a million and I simply cannot thank you enough for all of your help!
> 
> I own nothing except the words (and mistakes) written below.
> 
> Please do not repost this anywhere. I am not allowing for any reposts or translations. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> Without further ado...
> 
> Enjoy!

_ SUNDAY _

“This is just great. Fucking great.”

“It’s not that bad, Louis,” Harry tried comforting his husband as they watched suitcase after suitcase slowly pass by on the conveyor belt in front of them, none of the bags belonging to Louis.

“ _ Not that bad? _ You’re just saying that because  _ you _ have  _ your _ suitcase! How in the world am I supposed to go an entire week without my clothes?” Louis stormed away and headed towards the door marked “Baggage Claim Assistance.”

Harry watched his husband of four years through the glass windows of the tiny office. Louis was animatedly talking to the woman behind the reception desk, his hands flying this way and that way. 

Sighing, he walked over to a nearby bench and sat down to wait for Louis, who was still very visibly upset as he filled out some sort of paperwork that the woman had handed him.

This was supposed to have been a relaxing vacation for the two of them - a much needed vacation because as king of Lunenburg, a relatively medium sized province in Nova Scotia, Canada, Harry didn’t get much relaxing done. It seemed as though he was forever in meetings with his top officials, having to make decisions about everything that crossed his desk from taxes to small city ordinances.

And he didn’t get much relaxing done at home either - he and Louis had been constantly fighting and yelling at each other for the past month. Their arguments varied from Louis complaining about how much time Harry worked to Harry complaining about Louis not working enough.

Granted, Harry didn’t necessarily think that Louis needed to work all that much, but he thought it’d be nice for Louis to get out of the house more. He even suggested Louis come work for him - there was an opening in the education department that Harry thought would be a perfect fit for Louis.

Instead, they argued almost every single night and on the nights that they didn’t fight, they simply ignored each other and went to bed separately.

When Harry suggested this vacation to Louis a few months ago, they had been in a good place in their marriage. But as the vacation approached and their marriage began to deteriorate piece by piece, Harry figured that Louis would want to cancel and just stay home.

So he was shocked when Louis pulled out the dark blue suitcase one night and began packing for Jamaica.

Now it seemed as though that dark blue suitcase was going to be the bane of his existence until the airport was able to locate it and get it back to Louis.

“Ready to go?”

Harry looked up and saw Louis standing in front of him, a scowl on his face. “How’d you make out with baggage claim?” he asked as he stood up, grabbing the handle of his suitcase.

“I’ll take that, your highness.” a voice called out from behind Harry, who turned to see one of his two security officers reaching for the bag.

“Oh, thanks Niall,” Harry said as he handed over the bag to the tall, brunette man who had been the head of his security for the past year.

They began heading for the parking lot where the other member of his security detail, Liam was, waiting in their rental car.

Harry knew that the only two people he trusted to come with him and Louis on their vacation were Niall and Liam and they had immediately said yes when Harry had invited them.

“Where’s the other suitcase?” Liam asked as they all climbed into the black sedan. 

Niall made a motion with his hand across the front of his neck to warn Liam to stop inquiring about the missing bag.

Shrugging, Liam pulled out of the airport and onto the main highway as Harry reached across the back seat and grabbed Louis’ hand. “Hey, I’m sure they’ll find it and get it back to you in no time. You know, you could always wear my yellow bathing suit...I know how much you love it.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “I’d rather wear these pants the entire week.” He pulled his hand back and turned to stare out the window.

_ It’s going to be a long week, _ Harry thought as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

“Ok, we’re here,” Liam called out as Harry woke up from a small relaxing rest. He looked over to see that Louis had already climbed out of the car and was walking towards the front door of the beach house that they had rented for the week.

Harry stretched his arms as he stepped to the edge of a small sand dune and looked out onto the ocean.

It was clear blue. As blue as Louis’ eyes. Eyes that he had fallen in love with so long ago. Eyes that now looked at him with scorn and contempt. How he missed the longing and desire those clear blue ocean eyes had once held.

Sighing, Harry spun around and began heading for the rental house, with a newfound determination to win those baby blue eyes back again.

Entering the house, Harry could hear Louis’ loud, boisterous, booming voice complaining about the lack of food in the house.

“They had  _ one _ job - to stock the kitchen,” he yelled out as Harry crossed the threshold and approached Louis, who was holding a note. He handed it to Harry.

_ “We are being evacuated due to the hurricane warning. Apologies that we couldn’t stock the pantry, please be safe and take care,”  _ Harry read the note out loud before looking up to Louis. “Hurricane warning?”

Louis shrugged, “Apparently there’s a hurricane headed this way. I’m not sure why we weren’t told about this.” He stared intently in the direction of Niall and Liam, who were both looking down at the floor.

“Well, it’s obviously too late to leave,” Harry started, throwing his hands up. “We’ll just have to ride out the storm the best that we can.”

“We’ll go see what we can scavenge from the guest house in the back,” Niall offered, lightly hitting Liam on the arm as he motioned for them to leave.

Harry gave them a small smile, “That’d be great thanks.” 

The two men left and for the first time all day Harry was alone with Louis. 

“Lou, baby,” he said, turning to his husband. “I know that this hasn’t been the ideal start to our vacation, but I really think that if you just relaxed a little bit -”

“You know what…” Louis started to say something, then closed his mouth. He grabbed Harry’s suitcase off of the floor and began walking away. “I’m going to take a shower.”

Running his fingers through his hair, Harry heard the door open and looked to find Niall with his arms full.

“There wasn’t much,” he explained, piling the boxes and bottles that he was carrying onto the kitchen table. “I was able to find three boxes of pasta, a jar of sauce, two bottles of wine, a box of Frosted Flakes, five packages of Oreos, a small container of milk and a loaf of garlic bread.”

“No tea?” Louis asked, joining them in the kitchen, wearing a pair of Harry’s sweatpants. He had to grip the counter to stop himself from walking over to Louis and picking him up and placing him on the counter, kissing him until they were both breathless.

“No, sorry Louis,” Niall apologized, breaking Harry out of his daydream. “I’ll keep looking and Liam said he’s head into town in the morning to see if there were any shops open.”

They thanked him and then Harry picked up his carry-on bag that had been sitting on the floor in the hallway.

He pulled out candy, tissues, two interior decorating magazines and - “Here.” He handed Louis a small box of his favorite tea.

“You...you packed this? For me?”

“Of course,” Harry smiled. “I knew you wouldn’t think to pack it, so I threw it in this morning.

Louis smiled at him for the first time in what seemed like years. “Thank you,” he said softly as Harry got busy making Louis a cup of tea before joining him out on the balcony where they sat in silence watching the sunset together.

**********

_ MONDAY _

Harry rolled over to find the other side of the bed empty. It didn’t surprise him, Louis had always been an early riser, but a small part of him had hoped to be able to wake up next to his husband.

He made his way to the kitchen where Louis was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea and one of Harry’s magazines.

“Morning,” he said, leaning over and kissing Louis on the top of the head, like he did every morning without fail - whether they were on speaking terms or not.

“Guess I won’t be borrowing your yellow trunks after all,” he motioned to the sliding glass doors.

Harry peered out and found it was overcast and rain was pouring down, “Guess not.” He began rummaging around the kitchen, deciding to eat some of the Oreos until Liam was hopefully able to find them some actual food and not just processed junk.

Just as Harry was about to turn on the stereo to try and find the latest weather forecast, the power went out.

They both looked at each other and laughed. “Of course,” Louis giggled and it felt so good to hear him laugh. Harry almost cried because he hadn’t realized how much he had missed the sound of Louis’ laugh.

Louis searched through the kitchen drawers and found candles and some matches. He lit them as Harry moved to the living room and opened the blinds on all the windows to let some natural light into the room.

Settling into the oversized chair in the corner, Louis opened the book he had been reading on the plane and began picking up where he had left off.

Harry sat down on the couch and watched Louis for a few minutes. “Lou?” he asked softly. “Would you...would you read to me? Like you used to?”

Louis looked up, his brows creased. “Really? You want me to read to you? But you won’t understand anything that’s happened so far in the book.”

“That’s ok,” Harry shrugged. “I just...I miss when we used to lay together and you’d read while it rained outside.”

Walking over to the couch, Louis laid down and tentatively put his head in Harry’s lap. He brought the book up and started to read as Harry ran his fingers through Louis’ hair and listened to him, leaning his head back and slowly closing his eyes.

The sound of the smoke alarm woke Harry up from where he had fallen asleep on the couch. He jumped up and raced to the kitchen which was filled with smoke and a frantic Louis trying to fan the smoke away from the detector.

“Louis?” Harry asked, waving his hands in front of him in order to try and see what was happening. He slid the glass doors open and the smoke slowly began to dissipate.

Sinking down to his knees, Louis began to cry. “I’m so sorry.”

“Hey,” Harry knelt down in front of him. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“I...I tried to make dinner.” Harry reached over and wiped away the tears that had started rolling down Louis’ cheeks. “The power came back on and I thought I’d make pasta and bread. But…” He motioned to the oven. “Someone forgot to take out whatever was in there and I don’t know - the kitchen just started to fill with smoke and then the alarm went off and I’m so sorry.”

“Baby,” Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, bringing him in closer. “Please don’t apologize, I love that you wanted to make dinner and it’s not your fault that something was left in the oven.”

Louis sobbed for a few minutes, before he was able to speak. “I can’t do anything right. I can’t even make dinner properly, I can’t even keep you, it’s no wonder you want to leave me.”

Pulling back, Harry’s mouth dropped open. “What in the world are you talking about? Baby, I don’t want to leave you. Where is that coming from?”

“You’re always working late and when you are home all we do is fight. Why would you want to stay?” Louis asked, leaning back against the cabinets.

“Because I love you.”

Louis scoffed, standing up and looking down at Harry. “What if that’s not enough?” he asked before walking away.

**********

_ TUESDAY _

Harry didn’t think it was possible, but the rain was pouring down worse than the day before.

“Sorry our vacation hasn’t been what you were expecting,” Harry said as Louis walked into the living room. “But I found some things to keep us occupied for a little while.” He motioned to the couch where several puzzles and board games that Harry had found in a hall closet were stacked.

Louis smiled, “Is that ‘Connect Four’? I haven’t played that since I was little.”

“Set it up then.” Harry returned the smile, watching as Louis took the board out of the box and placed it in the middle of the coffee table, kneeling down opposite Harry.

“Can I be red?”

Harry let out a chuckle. “Sure baby, you can be red.” They locked gazes across the table. “I do love you, Louis and I know that we haven’t been in a good place, but I wanted this vacation to be a new beginning for us.”

Sighing, Louis looked down at the pieces laid out on the table in front of him. “I love you too, but I’m not sure how to fix us.”

“Do you want to?”

Slowly, Louis looked up, tears welling up in his eyes, nodding. “Yes.”

Harry rushed to Louis’ side of the table, wrapping his arms around Louis and pulling him close. “Then we’ll fix us.”

“How?” Louis asked, burying his face in Harry’s neck. “How do we fix us?”

“First of all, I’m going to be home more with you. I’m going to delegate more to Zayn and Gemma so that I can be home at a reasonable time to spend more time with you,” Harry explained, continuing, “I know that I haven’t been around much, but that’s all going to change, I promise.”

Louis pulled back, wiping his cheeks. “I…” He stood up and ran to the bathroom. A moment later Harry could hear the sound of vomiting.

“Lou? Baby you ok?” Harry asked, approaching the bathroom door and opening it slowly.

Louis was sitting on the bathroom floor with his head in his hands. “I think...maybe I ate something bad?”

“Oh baby, I’ll make you a cup of tea,” Harry said, helping Louis up and walking him down the hallway to the bedroom and tucking him into bed.

“Don’t leave me,” Louis said softly, reaching for Harry’s hand.

“I’ll be right back, just going to make you some tea,” Harry promised, kissing the back of Louis’ hand.

“Stay.” Louis looked up at him, pleading and Harry couldn’t say no.

Climbing into bed next to Louis, Harry pulled him closer as Louis leaned his head on Harry’s chest.

“Do you remember the time you got the flu?” Harry asked as he rubbed his hand up and down Louis’ back.

Louis chuckled, “Yeah. And then you got it too and we laid in bed binge watching ‘Lost’ for four days. I don’t know why you still wanted to marry me after that week,” Louis said, his fingers running across Harry’s chest.

Thinking back to the time that Louis was remembering, Harry smiled. They had been dating for a little over a year when Louis had called him to cancel dinner for that evening, saying that he wasn’t feeling well. 

Harry had only been the king for a short time, but knew that Louis needed him and so he had dropped everything and had Liam run to the grocery store to pick up all of Louis’ favorite tea, candy and snacks.

He had left himself into Louis’ apartment with the key Louis had given to him several months prior. Calling out to Louis, he found him in bed with the covers pulled up to his chin.

After waving off Louis’ protestations, Harry got into bed next to him, not leaving for the next few days as they had both come down with the flu.

Harry was the ruler of Lunenburg, he lived in a nice house and drove a nice car, yet laying in bed with Louis, bedridden with the flu was the only place he wanted to be.

And now, years later they were laying in bed again, wrapped in each other and there was still no place else Harry would want to be.

**********

_ WEDNESDAY _

The sound of vomiting woke Harry up. His heart broke hearing Louis throwing up and sobbing, so he made his way down the hallway to the kitchen and opened the pantry.

Liam had been able to find a store and had brought them food and so Harry decided to make Louis some tea and toast to soothe his stomach.

He carried the plate and mug into the bedroom where Louis had climbed back in and under the covers.

“Baby? You awake?” Harry asked softly, approaching Louis’ side of the bed.

“Yeah,” Louis answered weakly.

“I made you some tea...and toast. Want to sit up and have a little bit?”

“No. I don’t want any tea,” Louis opened his eyes. “But thank you.” He gave Harry a small smile.

Furrowing his brows, Harry couldn’t help but be a little concerned. Louis  _ always _ had tea first thing in the morning - whether he was sick or not. “You don’t want any tea?”

Louis slowly sat up in bed. “Not right now. Can we go to the beach? It’s not raining and I’d really like to get out of the house, maybe get some fresh air.”

Smiling, Harry nodded. “Yeah, of course. Do you want to wear the yellow swim trunks?”

“Ugh,” Louis rolled his eyes which caused Harry to laugh.

Wading in the cool water a few hours later, Harry watched Louis who was laying on a blanket on the sand.

He was getting a little worried about his husband who hadn’t had anything to eat or drink in almost twenty-four hours. He made a decision that if Louis didn’t eat dinner then he was going to have Niall see about getting a doctor to come to the house.

Louis waved to him as he approached the water. “Hey baby, come in, the water’s great.”

Swimming out to where Harry was, Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and his legs around Harry’s waist as Harry kissed the side of his head.

“I was thinking -”

“Uh-oh,” Harry laughed.

“Knock it off,” Louis chuckled. “I was thinking - if that department of education position is still available, I’d like to apply for it. It’d be good for me to get out and do something productive during the day.”

“I think that that’s a wonderful idea,” Harry said, spinning them around in the water as Louis began smiling and laughing. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Louis whispered, looking up to Harry through his long lashes, darting his tongue out to lick his lips. “This vacation is going to be a new beginning for us, like you said.”

Reaching up to caress Louis’ face, Harry leaned down, lightly brushing his lips against Louis’ as Louis closed his eyes, tilting his head back to allow Harry to deepen their kiss.

Louis began whimpering into Harry’s mouth, tightening his grip around Harry’s neck. “Lou?” Harry pulled back, breaking their kiss. “Let’s…” Louis had moved his lips to Harry’s neck. “Oh god,” Harry moaned as Louis nipped and sucked his neck. “Lou, baby, let’s go back to the house.”

“Carry me,” Louis demanded as Harry began walking out of the water and up the beach towards their beach house.

“Yes, your royal highness,” Harry laughed as they entered the house and he placed Louis on the bathroom sink to start the shower.

He turned his attention back to Louis. “Baby, did you put suntan lotion on?” He motioned to Louis’ chest. 

Louis looked down and saw that his entire chest was bright red. “No. I guess I forgot.”

“Oh no, baby. Where’s your aloe vera?”

Sighing, Louis met Harry’s gaze. “In my suitcase.”

“Why don’t you take a shower while I go to town with Niall to pick up some for you?” Harry suggested as Louis jumped down off of the counter and gave him a quick kiss before Harry closed the door behind him.

“Which do you think Louis would want?” Niall asked, holding up two bottles of aloe lotion, one in each hand.

They were standing in the skin care aisle of the local supermarket.

“Umm, I’m not sure, I’ll call him.” Harry took out his phone and dialed Louis’ number, letting it ring until his voicemail picked up. “Huh, he didn’t answer.”

“Maybe he’s taking a nap?” Niall shrugged. “You said he still wasn’t feeling a hundred percent yet, so he’s probably lying down.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Harry paid for his items and they left the store to head back to the house.

Along the way Harry tried calling Louis, but was once again unsuccessful. 

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Niall attempted to ease Harry’s concerns. “Call Liam and have him go up to the house.” 

“We’re almost there,” Harry said, dialing Louis’ number, silently hoping his husband would pick up.

Pulling up to the house, Harry rushed inside. “Louis? Baby?”

“Harry! Help me!”

Harry turned on all of the lights in the dark house as he ran towards the bedroom.

“Harry!”

Turning the doorknob to the bathroom, Harry tried opening it, but it was stuck.

“Harry! Please!”

“I’m here baby. Take a step back, ok?”

“Ok, please hurry,” Louis’ voice cracked.

Rushing forward, Harry’s shoulder hit the door and it flew open, revealing Louis, whose face was red and puffy, with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Harry scooped him up into his arms, soothing him and rubbing his back. “It’s ok, I’m here.”

“I couldn’t open the door and then it started to get dark and you know how I feel about the dark and I didn’t have my phone but I could hear it ringing and I…” Louis buried his face in Harry’s neck as Harry nodded to Niall, who nodded back and left the two of them alone.

**********

_ THURSDAY _

“Let’s never go home,” Louis laughed as Harry sped up on the highway leading to town.

Neither Harry or Louis wanted to go to the beach again and staying home was getting boring, so Louis suggested they explore the island.

“I have a province to run, silly,” Harry chuckled. “And you…” he lifted Louis’ hand that he had been holding and kissed the back of it, “my darling husband have a job to apply for.”

“Do you really think I’ll get it? I’m sure I don’t have as much experience as the other applicants, but I’m willing to learn.” 

Harry stole a quick glance at Louis, who was staring out of his window. “Hey, don’t talk about yourself like that. You’re just as qualified, if not more so and have just as good a chance as they do. Besides, I happen to know the king who can -”

“No,” Louis snapped and looked to Harry. “I want to apply and have a fair chance just like everyone else. I don’t want you pulling any strings or calling in any favors to get me the position. If I don’t get it, then that’s fine, but at least I’ll know that I did it on my own.”

Harry smiled, glancing over at Louis. “Do you have any idea how much I love and adore you?”

“Yes, but you can tell me again anyway,” Louis smirked as the car slowed down and then came to a complete stop in the middle of the road.

Turning the ignition key did nothing and Harry leaned his head back. “Fuck.” He pulled out his cell phone and called Niall, explaining their situation.

“Niall is going to call a tow truck for us and come pick us up, but we’re stranded here until then,” Harry said, ending the call.

“That’s ok,” Louis climbed out of the car. “Come on.”

Harry got out and followed Louis to the side of the road. “I am so sorry baby.”

Louis turned to him, “For what?”

“For this whole messed up vacation. First you lose your luggage then there’s a hurricane, then you get sick and -”

“Hey,” Louis took a step towards him. “None of that is your fault. You planned this vacation as a new beginning for you, how were you supposed to know that all of this stuff was going to happen?”

Intertwining their fingers, Louis continued, “Before we got here we weren’t even talking, I thought you were going to leave me and now look at us - we’re talking and laughing and having a good time, despite all the hiccups that have happened. Granted we’re not perfect, but we’re a lot better off than we were a few days ago.”

Harry pulled his hands away, grabbing Louis’ face and crashing their lips together. The kiss was messy - all teeth and tongue, but it was filled with passion and desire and longing - everything that Harry felt towards Louis.

He walked them further from the road until Louis’ back hit a tree, but neither one of them seemed to want to pull away first. 

Feeling Louis’ fingers gripping his waist, Harry couldn’t stop the moan that escaped from his lips and into Louis’ mouth. That seemed to be all the incentive that Louis needed and he slowly brought his hand to the front of Harry’s shorts, palming the fabric.

“Lou...oh god...baby...we can’t...wait…” Harry stuttered out, pulling back from their kiss. He leaned his forehead against Louis’ as Louis rubbed his palm up and down the front of Harry’s shorts.

“Don’t you want me?” Louis asked and Harry looked at him, staring intently at his husband.

“Fuck, Louis, I want you more than anything. Just not here, baby. We haven’t done anything in weeks and I just don’t want our first time again to be on the side of the highway,” Harry explained. “But as soon as we get back to the house, I’m all yours.”

“But you want me?”

“How could you doubt that baby? Don’t you remember our first date? I was practically shaking after I left your apartment because I wanted you so badly and didn’t want to rush or pressure you.” Harry began peppering Louis’ face with small, light kisses. 

“Will you always want me?”

“Where is all of this coming from? You’ve never been insecure like this.” They stared at each other and just as Louis was about to say something, they heard a honk and turned to see Niall pulling over to the side of the road where their car had broken down.

Harry took a deep breath to control himself - and his cock down as he and Louis made their way over to Niall.

They got back to the house and Louis once again got sick, throwing up as soon as he walked into the bathroom.

Making a cup of tea for Louis, he brought it into the bedroom only to find him fast asleep.

Harry took his shoes off, climbing into bed next to Louis and soon fell asleep as well.

**********

_ FRIDAY _

“Yes, I applied suntan lotion.”

“Ok, just making sure. I don’t want you to get burnt like you did the other day.”

Louis smiled, “I appreciate the concern. I don’t want to either and applied two coats just to make sure.”

Harry held up a volleyball that he had found in the closet the day he had searched around for rainy day things to do.

They began bumping the ball back and forth to each other, laughing and smiling whenever one would miss and fall into the sand.

Barking from dogs that had been down the beach began to get louder and louder as a group of what appeared to be wild dogs ran towards them.

“Holy shit,” Louis yelled, running for the house with Harry right behind him.

Shutting the door, they both started laughing. “What are the odds?” Harry asked as they walked into the kitchen.

“I have no idea, but not much is surprising me this vacation,” Louis said, grabbing two bottles of water from the refrigerator and handing one to Harry.

“I’m going to go take a shower, then maybe we can order pizza or something if you’re up for it?”

Louis nodded, “Sounds good, I’ll look for the number.”

Giving him a quick kiss, Harry headed for the bedroom, leaving Louis alone.

He stepped into the shower and sighed. Things between he and Louis had been going so much better than they were back home, but would they continue to once they left Jamaica and went back to all of their daily pressures.

Letting the water run over him, Harry heard the bathroom door open and a moment later, Louis pulled back the shower curtain and climbed into the shower with him.

“What are you -”

“Shh,” Louis said, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and leaning in to kiss him.

Harry let Louis take the lead and allowed himself to be pushed back against the shower wall.

He gripped onto Louis’ hips, pulling him closer until their chests were flushed and their cocks brushed against the other. Moaning into Louis’ mouth, Harry reached his hands around his body, grabbing his ass and turning them around so that Louis’ back was against the wall.

Pulling back, Harry took in the sight of his husband - he had always thought Louis was beautiful and sexy, but tonight he seemed to be glowing. There seemed to be something different about Louis, making him impossibly sexier and prettier.

“God, you are so beautiful. How did I ever get so lucky to have you say yes to marrying me?”

Louis giggled, turning a bright shade of pink across his cheeks which traveled down to his chest. 

“I am going to love you forever and then even after that,” Harry promised, diving back into Louis’ mouth as the water cascaded down his back.

They stood in the shower kissing until the water ran cold and then Harry dried them both off, carrying Louis to the bedroom and laying him down on the bed.

“Are you sure? We don’t have to -”

“I’m sure,” Louis answered, pulling Harry down on top of him.

“Wait, do you have any lube? I didn’t bring any...I didn’t think we’d be…”

“Yeah, I have some…” Louis began, before smacking himself on the forehead. “In my suitcase.”

Harry dropped to the bed beside Louis as they both broke out into laughter. “Figures,” Harry said, his stomach hurting from laughing so hard.

Climbing on top of Harry, Louis leaned down and kissed him. “Thank you.”

“For what baby?”

“For not giving up on me...on us. For loving me even when I probably didn’t deserve to be loved,” Louis answered as Harry flipped them over, brushing his lips very gently over Louis’.

“I’d never give up on you,” he began licking and kissing Louis’ neck. “I’d never give up on us,” he moved his lips down to Louis stomach. “I’m always going to love you,” he hovered his mouth over Louis’ cock, licking the shaft from the bottom to the tip.

“Harry…”

“Right here baby. I’m always right here.” Harry swallowed Louis whole in one quick move as Louis grabbed a hold of the headboard above him.

The moans and sounds coming from Louis as Harry bobbed up and down on his cock were some of the prettiest sounds he had ever heard and he never wanted them to fade away.

**********

_ SATURDAY _

It was very rare for Louis to sleep in, but Harry was thankful that he did this morning because it gave Harry the chance to make him breakfast.

As he was getting everything ready to bring into the bedroom, the doorbell rang. It was Liam holding Louis’ suitcase.

“Finally! I can’t believe it took them all week to find it.”

He thanked Liam and put the suitcase on the kitchen table to open it, hoping to find the lube and add it to the tray of goodies he had prepared for Louis.

Rummaging around, he found Louis’ toiletry bag and opened it, taking out the contents one by one.

The third item he removed had him covering his mouth with his hand and sitting down at the kitchen table.

He was in such a state of shock that he didn’t hear Louis walk into the kitchen.

“Harry? Are you ok?”

Looking up, tears in his eyes, Harry couldn’t answer. Instead he held up the box for Louis to see.

“Oh.”

“Have you...taken...do you…” Harry was having a hard time finding words.

“No.” Louis sat down at the table with him. “I’ve kinda been suspecting for a week or so, but I couldn’t...I didn’t want to do it alone. I thought...you should be there too, whatever the result.”

“Wait, is that why...you’ve been throwing up...oh baby,” Harry reached over and caressed Louis’ cheek. “Will you...will you take it now?”

“Are you sure?”

Harry nodded, handing Louis the box containing the pregnancy test.

“Ok,” he stood up and walked to the bathroom as Harry watched, taking a deep breath before standing up and walking into the bedroom.

The door swung open and Louis motioned for him. “It says the result should take two minutes and a plus sign is pregnant.”

“There’s a plus sign!” Harry exclaimed.

“It hasn’t been two minutes yet.”

“Louis, that is a plus sign. Oh my god, we’re going...we’re going to have a baby!” Harry sobbed, wrapping his arms around Louis.

“You’re happy about this?”

Harry pulled back. “Happy? I am ecstatic, elated, over the moon. Oh Louis, baby, this is the best day, the best news ever. This is our new beginning.”

He held onto Louis’ face as they looked at each other, tears streaming down their cheeks.

Louis chuckled, “We’re going to have a prince or princess.”

“The first of many,” Harry declared, walking Louis out of the bathroom and back towards the bed.

He motioned to the nightstand where he had put the bottle of lube he had found in Louis’ suitcase and smirked. “I am going to make love to you all day long.”

Louis returned the smirk, “Is that a promise?”

“Absofuckinglutely,” Harry said, leaning Louis back on the bed. “I’m not sure how we’ll ever be able to top this day,” he wondered out loud as he joined their lips and snaked his fingers under Louis’ shirt and across his stomach, pausing to rub small circles over it, right where their baby was. “I love you, thank you for the best vacation ever.”

**********

_ TWO YEARS LATER _

“Harry, did you pack the suntan lotion?”

“Yes,” Harry called from the kitchen. “It’s in the bag with the lube.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “Oh brother, your daddy is simply ridiculous, do you know that?”

Cooing, the baby that was laying in the middle of the bed giggled.

“You do know,” Louis laughed, playfully poking the baby’s tummy before picking him up and giving him kisses all over his soft, chubby cheeks. “You’re so delicious, I could just eat you up.” The baby reached out and grabbed Louis’ cheeks, smushing them.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, bouncing sixteen month old Ethan on his lap, watching him giggle and giggle. Louis pushed the baby’s unruly brown curls off of his face as his blue eyes sparkled in the sunlit room.

“So, my silly boys are we ever going to head to the beach?” Harry asked from the doorway where he must have been watching Louis’ interactions with their son.

The past two years had been the best two years of their lives. Once they got back from Jamaica, they threw themselves into preparing for the birth of their first child.

Louis had decided not to apply for the job with the department of education, figuring he’d have to take a leave when the baby was born and who knew if he would want to go back after his leave was up, which meant putting the baby in daycare.

Of course Harry argued that Louis could bring the baby to the office everyday, but Louis counter-argued that an office was no place for a baby and so they decided together that the best solution for their family was for Louis to stay at home with the baby.

Harry, as promised, delegated more responsibilities to his top advisor, Zayn and his sister, Gemma who was Harry’s second in command. Because he gave up some of his duties, he had been able to spend more time at home with Louis and Ethan.

It had taken work, but both Louis and Harry were willing to do what needed to be done to fix their marriage and make their family stronger than ever.

“Are those my yellow swim trunks?” Harry asked, sitting down on the bed next to Louis and poking Ethan in the belly to make him laugh.

“Yeah, until the airline finds my suitcase, I’ll be wearing yours,” Louis couldn’t help but laugh. Only he would have his luggage lost by the same airline traveling to the same island. At least this time he had packed more things in the baby’s suitcase - in the event that this had happened again.

Louis made sure that Harry booked their vacation for  _ after _ hurricane season, but neither of them could have predicted the crippling heat that would cause their vacation to be derailed yet again.

The power had been flickering off and on for the past two days, but this time they had Ethan to keep them entertained.

Louis still read to Harry every night after the baby fell asleep and Harry still made sure to kiss the top of Louis’ head every morning.

All-in-all it was a good, happy life and Louis loved his two boys. 

“Oh, can you grab the baby’s hat from the blue bag on the chair?” Louis asked.

“Sure,” Harry kissed Louis’ cheek and Ethan’s head as he stood up and crossed the room, rummaging around in the bag.

“Louis?” 

He turned around, holding a familiar box in his hand. 

“Well, you said you didn’t know how we were going to be able to top our last vacation,” Louis smirked, standing up and balancing Ethan on his hip as he approached Harry. “I think we’ll have our answer in two minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #10 - Funny established relationship fic where a royal couple try and have a 'normal' holiday abroad for once but everything keeps going wrong and their security detail are just getting in the way.


End file.
